Week Fun
by TitanWolf
Summary: follow LOSE as they tackle a different challenge each day. hilarity, violence, giant rats and clones are sure to follow.


**Week Fun**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

"Red Menace!" Voltar, the tiny leader of LOSE shouted. "Why is the chip bag empty?"

Red looked at Voltar, standing on the coffee table in front of him, holding an empty bag of chips and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well gee Voltar maybe you already ate them" Red replied.

"No I did not already eat them!" Voltar exclaimed, jumping up on Red's chest and pushing the bag against his face. "What does this say?"

"Expires March 25 2009." Red said, his voice muffled by the bag.

"No the flavor, what is the flavor?!" Voltar asked.

"Salt and vinegar."

"Correct Red and what do I always do with salt and vinegar flavor?"

Red stopped to think, the wheels in his head were turning slowly, slowly, slowly.

"Save them for Evil Stephens's show?" Red asked at last.

"Good, now why are the chips gone?" Voltar asked.

"Maybe because of the hole in the bottom."

Voltar pulled the bag away from Red's face and looked into the bag. Sure enough there was a hole ripped in the bottom. The diminutive villain poked his finger through, well actually his whole hand went through. He pulled it out and held the bag up to Red.

"Red do you know what this means?" he asked.

"We have rats?"

"No it means that - What!" Voltar shouted, jumping up and hugging Red's head and looked around nervously, "Frogg! Get in here!"

A loud crash was heard, followed by Frogg's shriek of pain before the clawed scientist dragged himself into the room, covered in soot.

"What is it Voltar?" he groaned.

"Frogg, we have a big problem." Voltar said, glancing nervously.

Frogg finally pulled himself up and dusted himself off. Before rolling his eyes.

"What is it this time Voltar? Lose the remote again?" Frogg asked, snickering under his breath.

"No Frogg worse!"

"What could be worse than that?" Frogg asked, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"We have rats!"

Immediately Frogg joined Voltar up on Red's head, both shaking like leaves. The lanky scientist looked around fearfully, his goggles stretched out all the way.

"Rats how could we have rats?" Frogg asked.

"Maybe because of that pile of old pizza boxes in the corner." Red said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. A large pile of pizza boxes lay scattered in the far corner, moldy pieces of pizza could be seen. Frogg swore he heard one of them growl.

"I thought you cleaned that up Frogg?" Voltar asked.

"I thought Red cleaned it up."

"I did but Doomageddon keeps dragging them back in." Red Menace replied, just as said pan-dimensional hellhound ported in, several pizza boxes clenched in his teeth.

"Well we now know the cause, but we need a solution. Frogg work something out." Voltar said.

"Alright I'll go build something." Frogg replied.

Several minutes later he was still perched on Red along with Voltar.

"Uh Frogg, you have to get down now." Voltar said.

The gangly scientist looked afraid.

"But Voltar if I do that the rats will carry me off." Frogg replied.

"It's alright Frogg you don't have to get down if you don't want to."

"Oh thank you Voltar I'm so-" Frogg began but was cut off by Voltar kicking him. He landed on the floor with a thud and groaned lightly. Several seconds later a mouse hole appeared and a small pink nose stuck out and sniffed the air.

"See Doktor Frogg it's just a little rat." Red Menace said. "Nothing to be-."

Before he finished a rat the size of Doomageddon crawled out of it's hole, walked across the floor, seized Frogg and quickly dragged him clawing and screaming back into the hole. Voltar and Red looked at the spot where the Doktor was for several seconds in disbelief.

"Voltar what should we do?" Red asked.

"It's very simple Red." Voltar replied. "We go unfreeze one of Frogg's clones."

"But Voltar-"

"Up up up, we unfreeze one of Frogg's clones right now." Voltar replied.

several minutes later the two stood inside Frogg's lab. Pressing a button on the table the walls opened up to show several dozen Frogg clones frozen solid. After selecting which one they loaded it into the de-thaw machine and turned it on.

"Oh my head… oh no what happened this time?" Frogg asked.

"Eaten by a giant rat." Voltar replied.

Seconds later shrieking could be heard from the living room. They entered to see Frogg, bloody and tattered, trying to drag himself out of the hole.

"Red Voltar help me!" he shouted, holding out his claws.

"Sorry Frogg but as you can see we already de-thawed one of your clones." Voltar replied.

Suddenly a deep rumbling could be heard before the rat burst up out of the floor, seizing the screaming Frogg clone in it's jaws before dragging it down into the darkness.

"Looks like I spoke too soon. Welcome back Frogg." Voltar said, as Red Menace pulled him out of the hole. "Now get to work on a rat trap."

"Well okay Voltar but-"

"Never mind I have a brilliant plan!"

Several minutes later found Frogg wearing a cheese costume, Red Menace holding a giant mallet, and Voltar hiding on top of the fridge.

"Um Voltar are you sure about this?" Frogg asked, looking toward his leader with doubt.

"Yes Frogg all you have to do is sit there and wait for the rat. When he shows up Red'll whack him with the mallet. Voltar said.

"So then why are you on top of the fridge?" Frogg asked.

"Are you kidding I'm not getting down there with that bloodthirsty monster." Voltar replied.

Frogg groaned loudly, before the sounds of scratching could be heard in the walls getting closer. All at once the rat lunged out of the wall, Frogg screamed and took off running. Red Menace quickly followed suit behind the rat, swinging the hammer but missing by a hair each time.

"Stand still Frogg!" Voltar shouted. "How is Red supposed to smack the rat if it's chasing you?"

As they ran past the fridge, they bashed into it, knocking Voltar onto the rat's back facing Red Menace.

"Red grab the phone and toss it to me I have another idea!" Voltar shouted.

Several minutes later the front door burst open and the Line Master stood there.

"I the Line Master have once again got to the front of the line!" he shouted triumphantly. "Now give me the ultra rare copy of Slimy Slug Smackdown your giving away to the first person to come in your house."

Seconds later found him running screaming from the house with the rat hot on his heels.

"Well men that takes care of the rat problem!" Voltar said triumphantly.

"Okay now can I take this suit off?" Frogg asked.

"Yes Frogg now put on this cobra costume." Voltar said, handing the new costume to Frogg.

"Why a cobra?" he asked, taking off the cheese suit and putting on the cobra suit.

"Because we need to get rid of those ninja mongooses." Voltar replied.

Frogg had barely been in the costume for a minute before three mongooses dressed as ninjas, wielding swords jumped out of nowhere. they posed briefly before they jumped toward him.

"Oh no." he groaned.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


End file.
